Memoirs of a Teenage Redhead
by Firesong of the Stars
Summary: Everyone is out to get me. That’s it! You all just want me to crack! Well, you might as well book me a room at St. Mungo’s because I'm actually going mad! LJ story set in Marauder's time period.
1. Then It's a Date

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Who do you think I am, JK Rowling?

Memoirs of a Teenage Redhead

Chapter One- Then it's a Date

"James Bloody Potter! Where are you?"

Many of the Gryffindor residents in the Gryffindor common room looked up, curious as to what James Potter, noted prankster, had done this time to make sixth year prefect, Lily Evans, scream bloody murder.

A slender sixteen-year-old girl with dark red hair that almost reached her elbows came tearing down the stairs of the Girls' Dormitories, her emerald green eyes flashing dangerously. As soon as she came into view, people began laughing into their hands or homework, trying to make it look less obvious. It didn't work.

"Where is he!" she snarled in the direction of a fellow sixth year prefect, Remus Lupin. Remus, who had light brown hair, pure blue eyes, and was one of James' best friends, grinned slightly and pointed to the corner farthest Lily.

"Thanks," she said quickly before storming over to two armchairs that were facing away from her. All she could see were the tops of two heads; one contained raven black hair that was styled perfectly to make girls melt and the other, a messy head of jet-black hair that looked as though the owner had just dismounted a broom.

"Potter!" Lily yelled, her fists clenched angrily by her sides. The boy with messy hair turned towards her with a slight grin.

"Yes, Lily dearest," he said in a sweet voice, hazel eyes sparkling behind his wire-rimmed glasses. Lily's eyes narrowed but her cheeks turned scarlet as she was suddenly aware of all the girls in the room. It was widely known that James was one of the most handsome, most talented and intelligent boys at Hogwarts. Nearly every girl would just love to get her hands on him. Many of them were extremely jealous of Lily, as she was the only girl James seemed interested in for something other than a snog session. However, Lily believed James to be arrogant, self-centered, and big-headed.

"Don't call me that," Lily snapped as Sirius also turned in his seat. Sirius Black was one of James' best friends and very much a lady's man. He was more wanted than James simply because he would kiss any decent looking girl in the vicinity.

"Lily, why ever are you so upset?" James asked innocently. Lily growled softly, her eyes glaring daggers at James.

"Take it off!" Lily ordered, pointing to her forehead. There, written in perfectly readable black ink, was the statement:_ I, Lily Evans, belong to James Potter_. James smiled sweetly at her.

"You know, I don't think I will," he said slowly, enjoying the effect it was having on Lily. Her face burned even brighter and she clenched her hands by her sides.

"Potter, take it off before I hex your hair into last _century!_" Lily ordered, actual emerald and scarlet sparks flying from the ends of her hair. This seemed to bother James at least a bit.

"I like my hair," he whined," it's perfect!" Lily rolled her eyes. It was only then that she noticed her best friend, Evie Welson, blushing furiously and looking extremely nervous in an armchair by the fire.

"Evie, get over here," Lily demanded, waving her hand. Evie gulped, as if she were walking off the plank, stood up, and walked over to Lily.

"Yeah?" Evie was fidgeting, a sign that she was nervous. Lily turned to her, thought still keeping an eye on James and Sirius.

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with this, did you?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

"No."Evie glanced towards her left, a sign she was lying. Lily gave an exasperated sigh.

"Everyone is out to get me. That's it! You all just want me to crack! Well, you might as well book me a room at St. Mungo's because I am actually going mad," Lily said. James frowned and the room was deathly silent. Finally, James met Lily's eyes.

"All right! I'll take it off, but only if you go to Hogsmead with me next month," James told her. Lily grimaced, weighing the options. Date with James or his name tattooed on her forehead until however long it took her to get it off. Normally, she would have chosen the latter, simply because she was amazingly good at charms and could probably remove the mark within a few days. But she had a date with a particularly good-looking boy tomorrow!

"Fine, take it off!" Lily stared expectantly at him. However, for unknown reasons, James was frozen in place with his mouth hanging open. Lily frowned and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Potter! I said take it off!" When he didn't respond, Lily looked to Sirius. "What's up with him?"

"I think he's gone into shock because you agreed to go out with him," Sirius answered simply. Just then, he caught Miranda Velre's eye and winked at her. Her giggle was heard across the common room.

"Oh, I don't have time for this," muttered Lily. With that, she slapped James across the face. Or at least tried to slap him across the face. At the last moment, he grabbed her arm, pointed his wand at her forehead and muttered," Ercinio."

Lily stepped back as something resembling cold water ran across her forehead. Immediately she turned to Evie.

"Is it gone?" she asked anxiously. Evie grinned.

"Good as new!" she exclaimed. Lily looked up and said a silent prayer of thanks. Then James reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Lily, next Hogsmead weekend we will meet at noon in the entrance hall." With that, he and Sirius walked over and joined the rest of the Marauders, Lupin and a small boy named Peter Pettigrew.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lily asked herself as lightning struck outside, illuminating the common room for a mere second. It was a question she didn't know the answer to.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. The second one will be up soon I hope. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Trip to the Kitchens

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Also, I will not write disclaimers after this! Use the intelligent human brain in your head and realize that I am not J.K. Rowling!

Memoirs of a Teenage Redhead

A Trip to the Kitchens

It was nearly midnight. The moon shone in a pale silver light through the window of the Gryffindor Sixth year girls' window and all was silent. Well, everything except Lily's stomach.

Lily rolled over in bed once again as her stomach gave a load, echoing growl. She was beginning to regret having skipped dinner for another 'study' session with Vince Hernandez. Every since their first date together last week, Lily had to admit that she had been even more attracted to him. Not only was he amazingly handsome, what with his sparkling dark eyes, cinnamon colored skin, and perfectly styled dark hair, but he was also intelligent, as he belonged to Ravenclaw, and a prefect as well. Throw in his wonderful sense of humor and he was almost as wanted by the girls as Sirius was!

And yet, in all his excellence, Vince had yet to kiss her. So far, he had been a perfect gentlemen, holding her arm and opening doors. Lily had to say, she was pleasantly surprised. It made the event even more anticipated.

There was another loud growl from her stomach and Lily sat up in frustration. _I'll just make a quick run down to the kitchens for some hot cocoa and a muffin._ With that, Lily pulled on her dress robe and slid her feet into her slippers. Walking as silently as possible across the dorm, she opened the door, slipped into the corridor, and practically ran down the stars.

When she neared the portrait of fruit, she reached up and tickled the pear. As it always did, it giggled, changed into a handle, and Lily pulled open the door. Immediately, a house elf with golden-amber eyes ran up to her.

"Lily! What can Missy get you?" Missy cried excitedly. Lily smiled at her. She and Missy had been friends since her first year at school.

"Can I have some hot cocoa and a muffin?" Lily asked. Missy nodded enthusiastically and ordered another house elf to show her down a small corridor where Lily knew there was a small square table overlooking the lake.

"Thanks, Bobby," she told the house elf. Lily then turned to the table and froze. The person sitting there froze as well, a spoon of tapioca pudding three-quarters of the way to his mouth.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed. James practically dropped his spoon in his pudding, leapt to his feet, and looked around nervously.

"All right! You caught me! But please, I can't have detention this week, we have quidditch!" James said, hazel eyes glancing around nervously. Lily took a step towards him and he flinched.

"Oh, stop it, James," Lily said," Do you really think I'd do that?"

James glanced at her. "Is this some sort of test?"

"May I sit with you?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject. _Do people really think of me that way?_ She shook her head and moved towards the other chair. James seemed to snap out of whatever distant planet he had been on and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks," Lily managed to say. James took his seat again, picked up his spoon, and took a very large bite of pudding. Missy then showed up and placed Lily's hot cocoa and muffin in front of her. Lily grinned and took a large sip of the rich drink.

"What are you doing here?" James asked suddenly. Lily almost choked, but she managed to keep herself under control.

"Erm, I was hungry," she replied. Why ever did James even care? She thought he only liked her because she was the only girl who'd openly said to his face that she would rather date the giant squid. Maybe, maybe she was wrong...

"I noticed you weren't at dinner," James said, then he paused. He was waiting for her to say something.

"Er, yeah, I was studying," Lily told him, trying to concentrate on her muffin and try to ignore the fact that James looked rather dashing in his green t-shirt and pajama pants.

"You were with Vince, you mean," James replied and he didn't even attempt to conceal the ice in his tone. Lily frowned and looked into his eyes. _His eyes are rather prett-AGH! Stay focused! _

"What do you have against Vince?" Lily prodded, trying to keep her mind off James by staring pointedly at his right shoulder. It wasn't working.

"He's not right for you," said James bluntly. Lily scowled, meeting James' eyes again.

"How would you know who is right for me?" Lily demanded, trying to be patient. James glared at his pudding bowl for a minute before looking back up at her.

"I just do." With that, he left, sweeping past her and nearly knocking over Missy in the process. Lily blinked and was surprised to find that she wanted him to come back. He had left her feeling empty. Also, what had he meant? All she was getting was confused!

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Lily exclaimed. She leapt up from her chair and raced after James, her pale yellow dressing robe flowing behind her. He was nearly at the exit. She could see his messy black hair and his head was bent downwards.

"James!"

He turned, a surprised look on his face. Lily skidded to a stop in front of him and quickly caught her breath.

"What-what did you mean back there? About you knowing what's right for me?" Lily simply had to know what he thought, why he had said it. James was gazing intently at her, as if trying to decide on a course of action.

"Maybe what's right for you is right in front of you," he said. His gaze didn't waver from hers. Lily frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

What happened next came so suddenly that she didn't even have time to prepare. James put one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Without a word, he leant down and kissed her, his other hand cradling her neck.

Even though Lily told herself that she shouldn't give in, she did. She melted into the kiss and even kissed him back. For some reason, it felt right. Like this was how it was meant to be all along.

Then James pulled back, only softly trailing his fingers across her cheek.

"That's what I meant." Then he left, ducking out the door and glancing back only once.

Lily was frozen in place. She softly touched a finger to her lips, a soft smile appearing. _I'm so confused! _And she was. What in Merlin's name was she to do now?

_A/N: Ah, hello. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me so far. Just to let you know, I need more reviews! Also, if you want me to respond to what you say, leave an e-mail address. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please review. May the stars shine upon you. See you!_


	3. Trouble has Another Name

1

Chapter Three

Trouble has Another Name

"-and then we'll go to Zonko's. Ok, Lily? Lily?"

Vince waved a hand in front of Lily's eyes, causing her to blink, then blush. Vince smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Vince asked, still smiling kindly. Lily glanced down, sheepish; not only because she had not been paying attention, but because of what she had been thinking about. Or rather, whom.

"I'm sorry, Vince," Lily replied, banishing all thoughts of _him_ from her mind. Even his sparkling hazel eyes, impish grin, and- _Arg!_, Lily thought, _he just wont leave me alone._ "What were you saying?"

Vince chuckled softly, driving the guilt even more into Lily. "I was wondering what you wanted to do at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily froze. Hogsmeade was in two days. Why hadn't she thought about it? And why did she suddenly have a sick feeling inside?

"Well, Lils?" Vince asked, reaching out to lightly touch her hand. It was nice, him touching her hand, and she looked at him, smiling.

"Er, I think-" she was interrupted by none other than James Potter, as he set his books down in the seat right next to Vince. Lily felt her mouth drop open and Vince's expression immediately became cloaked in a mask of indifference, although his hand held Lily's even tighter than it had before.

"Hello," James said cheerfully, sitting down casually. Lily watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn't do anything drastic and yet, part of her hoping that he would. James glanced at her, winked, and then spoke.

"Lily," he began, " I was wondering what you wanted to do at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

They were the exact same words that Vince had used, only now, Lily felt as if her body was turning to ice and yet burning with embarrassment at the same time. She had completely forgotten that she had promised this Hogsmeade weekend to James and then, that morning, promised it to Vince. Her face burned a brighter red than it ever had before when Vince immediately turned to glare at James.

"Lily is going to Hogsmeade with me, Potter," Vince said, his voice calm and yet icy. Lily began to pray fervently that the giant squid would appear and swallow her. James glared right back at Vince.

"She promised _me_, didn't you, Lily?"

She was caught in between them. Last week, the choice would have been simple :Vince. Even yesterday morning the choice would have been simple: Vince. Now, however, she was completely confused as to what to do.

If she went with Vince, she knew she would have a good time. She always felt comfortable and cared about when she was with him. She might even get a kiss this time, something she knew would be special with Vince.

However, she longed to go with James, for which reason she had no idea. Maybe because she wanted to talk to him more about what had happened just last night, since both had mutually pretended that it happened. Or maybe there was something else.

"Er, both of you, I'm really sorry," Lily stammered," I forgot I told both of you yes."

Vince looked confused and James looked somewhat peeved. "I really don't know how to make it up to either of you."

"Lily, don't worry about it," Vince said immediately, although he shot a poisonous look at James. He was still holding her hand and he squeezed it slightly.

"Yeah, Lils," James said. He had never called her 'Lils' before. "Why don't you just go with both of us?"

"WHAT!" Lily and Vince exclaimed at the same time. Both of their faces held shocked expressions, as if they could not believe what they had just heard. Actually, they couldn't believe it.

"Just go with Vince _and _me," James suggested, looking as though he liked the idea more and more as he thought about it. "It will be like a double date, only we'll both be going with you."

"James, that's mental," Lily said, while at the same time Vince said, "That's mad."

"It would be fun," James replied, widening his eyes in innocence. Immediately, Lily knew what was going on. James had some foul prank up his sleeve to test on Vince and this was his way of doing it. Glaring at James, Lily pulled Vince from their seat at the table and led him behind a bookshelf.

"Vince, I'm terribly sorry, but I think I should go with James. If I do, he wont play any more pranks on me," Lily said, pleading with her eyes. It was only a _small_ lie, after all. Vince softened, a smile playing at his lips.

"I understand. Will you promise to go out with me for dinner tomorrow night, then?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Lily was surprised by the simple gesture, but liked it very much all the same. She smiled back.

"Yes, I promise," she answered. Vince's eyes lit up. He gently took her hand, kissed it, and then backed away. After another moment of gazing at her, he quickly stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Lily felt her smile grow wider.

"I will see you tomorrow," Vince said, backing out of the library. Lily nodded. For a moment, she felt as though she were floating on a cloud. The spell was broken when James snuck up behind her and grasped her hand, turning her around. His eyes were dark and smoldering, his serious, angry look a drastic change from his earlier cheerfulness.

"Why do you let him do that?" he growled softly, all the while pulling her, although gently, towards the table. Lily frowned, confused as to why James was acting like this. He gathered his books with one hand, slung Lily's bag over his shoulder, and then reclaimed her hand.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked softly as her led her up a winding staircase near the back of the library. He glanced back at her, his eyes becoming kind and returning from their dark brown back to hazel.

"I don't like it when he is around you," James answered, kicking open the door at the top of the staircase. The sky was dark and stars blinked down at them, too numerous to count. Lily felt a smile on her lips before remembering that James was still holding her hand.

"James, you're confusing me," Lily told him when he set their things down next to the wall. James turned to her, serious again.

"We needed to talk and I decided it couldn't wait until Hogsmeade," he said. Lily pulled her hands from his and walked to the edge of the tower they were standing on. So, that was why he had taken her here.

"Yes, James, we do need to talk."

"He doesn't love you," James said bluntly. He had come up behind her and Lily could feel his breath on her neck. It sent a shiver across her shoulders.

"How would you know?" she asked sharply, turning to face him. Suddenly, she was angry. James thought he could take over her just because he had kissed her! Just because they had shared _one_ kiss? No matter how special or wonderful (yes, she would admit) that kiss had been, she didn't belong to him.

"How would you know how Vince feels about me? Or, for that matter, how I feel about him?" Lily demanded, stepping closer to James and staring straight into his eyes. He looked momentarily stunned.

"Lily, I know you don't love him for a fact," James said, becoming more his natural self. Lily took a step back, shocked again.

"What?"

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't have kissed me like you did last night," James said. His eyes were smoldering again. Lily felt drawn to them. She shook her head to clear it.

"Well, y-you surprised me." It was a weak excuse and she knew it. James stepped closer. Lily tried to back up, but she was stopped by the tower wall. James stepped closer again.

"Do you ever feel like you know something is going to happen before it happens?" James asked. He surprised Lily by changing the subject. She blinked, contemplating for a moment.

"Yes, sometimes," she answered honestly. James took another step closer. She could smell his breath now, a mix between mint and chocolate.

"Then you know exactly what I am about to do."

To Be Continued in Chapter Four...

DUN DUN DUN! Please review! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. I hope you are enjoying my story. I would really, really, really appreciate it if you left me a review telling me what you think.

Firesong


	4. And Trouble's Other Name is James

1 _"Do you ever feel like you know something is going to happen before it happens?" James asked. He surprised Lily by changing the subject. She blinked, contemplating for a moment. _

_"Yes, sometimes," she answered honestly. James took another step closer. She could smell his breath now, a mix between mint and chocolate. _

_"Then you know exactly what I am about to do."_

Chapter Four

And Trouble's Other Name is James

"James..." Lily whispered, unable to tear her eyes from his intense gaze. His eyes were soft, like melted caramel, and there was a gentle and, Lily admitted to herself, adorable smile upon his lips.

"Hold still," James replied. Lily felt her hands tremble and shivers spread over her entire body. She was still pinned against the wall of the tower, with James only centimeters away. Slowly, James reached out to take Lily's trembling hand in his. Remembering what he had said, Lily didn't move in the slightest.

Without hesitating, James closed the gap between them. But his lips didn't meet hers, or at least not yet. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of brilliant red hair from her face, running the tips of his fingers across her forehead. Lily felt her eyes close at the touch.

"May I?" James asked, surprising Lily for the billionth time that night. Lily's eyes flew open to find James looking straight back at her, more serious than ever. Before Lily could reply, James bent his head ever so slightly and brushed his lips across the tip of her nose, then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

When Vince had done the same thing, Lily had felt happy and warm. However, when James did it, Lily felt as though she could explode, or fly... or even kiss him back.

Lily blinked and although her brain was still trying to be rational, it was failing miserably. James now had his free hand resting on her shoulder, his fingers tracing shapes ever so lightly on her neck. His forehead was resting against hers now, he still waiting for her answer.

"James." That was all Lily had to say. Within a split second, James' lips claimed hers, his hand tangling in her hair. Lily felt her own free arm wrap around his neck, holding him even closer to her.

This kiss was more than anything Lily had every experienced, including the night before with James. Within moments, James had dropped her hand as she wrapped her other arm around him and his arm went around her waist.

After a few seconds, Lily pulled back gently. Taking a deep breath, Lily realized that she felt as though she couldn't be more full of happiness...and something else. Something she certainly couldn't name. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see James watching her intently.

Lily's mouth opened slightly, realizing that James had tears in his eyes. He blinked quickly, trying to hide them, but one escaped, racing down his cheek.

"James?" Lily asked, reaching a hand towards him and wiping the tear away with her finger. James blinked again behind his glasses.

"I-I, I don't know why..." he stammered, his voice low. "It's ok, Lil," he added quickly when he realized that Lily thought she was the cause. She was, but not in a bad way. "I know this might scare you or make you run, but I think I should tell you this now. I'm crying because I love you. I've never loved someone more."

Silence engulfed them. Shock pulsed through Lily's body and for ages it seemed she simply stood there, held in James' arms. Finally, she reacted.

By throwing her arms around him again and burying her face in his neck, tears of her own streaming down her face. She was confused, frustrated, and yes...she was guilty of being in love.

"James, you prat! Why do you always torment me, then?" she demanded, pulling back and looking into his eyes again. A grin appeared on James' face.

"You are fun to tease," he replied simply. Then, he bent down and kissed her again, less demanding and fierce than before, but still strongly. And now, Lily kissed him back just as much.

Neither of them noticed a strangely patterned bird dart over the tower, a note clasped in it's claw. A note with a wax seal bearing a skull with a snake flowing out of it's mouth.

Ok, I know it's short. But it's within two days! So you should be proud of me. Not to mention it's nearly twelve-thirty a.m. my time. Anyways, yes, another cliffy. So this story is not quite over yet. I am guessing maybe 5-7 more chapters, but I am not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really love you! Ok, I will try to update soon!

Firesong


End file.
